


Different attraction

by Kieutouuu



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieutouuu/pseuds/Kieutouuu
Summary: The story is generally about Fatou Jallow, who has a big crush on Kieu My Vu, the queen of the school. But what could possibly happen when they are suddenly supposed to help each other out with different things? I don't know ;)P.S This story will don't have just one or 5 chapters, I am planning on 15 or so, I don't know yet. And of course I will do my best to upload the chapters as fast as I can.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Kudos: 41





	Different attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first chapter, so I hope you'll enjoy it. And by the way, English is not my motherlanguage of course, so I am open to grammatic mistakes reminder from you :)

Fatous POV

\- Oh my god Chibi, there she is. Just don't turn around, she'll pass us in a moment. Chibiii!!!

\- Damn it Ava, shut up. Don't say it out loud, or the whole school, including her will know!

\- Calm down, what will the whole school know, hmm? Maybe that you like the most popular girl in school?

\- Stop it now! Really, sometimes you're just...

\- Alright chill, I'm going to be quiet, at least for now. We have to go to physics anyway, where you can look at your dream princess the whole lesson.

Fatou gives Ava an angry look and then walks to the room without saying another word. You can only hear Ava laughing softly until she comes after. The two enter the room and of course Fatou's gaze first goes to the back row, where, as always, Kieu My is sitting with her clique. Not only she is there, but everyone else is there too. Fatou hates it when you're the last one to come and everyone stares at you, but somehow she's always the last to come. But today something is different.. Fatou takes her eyes off Kieu My and lets her gaze wander around the room instead. And then she realizes.. the only free seats are exactly in front of Kieu My and the others. 

\- Come on, it't getting embaressing to stand around like this.

Fatou wakes up from her dream world and just shakes her head.

\- She..there, me infront of her...forget it..

\- Oh come on, maybe she'll finally notice you and you'll start talking.

Ava takes Fatou's arm and literally pulls her with her to the seats, so of course closer to Kieu My. When they arrive, Ava pushes Fatou lightly onto one of the chairs and then sits down next to her.

\- See, was that so bad now?

Fatou just takes a piece of paper, tears of a bit, then crumbles it and tosses Ava with it. She just had to do it, she just deserved it. Ava can't say anything as the teacher walks into the room. Great, let the games begin. If there is one, okay two subject that Fatou doesn't like at all, it would definitely be maths and physics. Just the thought of it makes her sick. The lesson is actually unusally relaxed, only that Fatou really can't concentrate because she knows that someone in particular is right behind her. Nevertheless, she tries to follow her teacher's speech, but that doesn't last long and after 20 minutes she gives up following the lesson. She lays her arm bent on the table, then leans her head against it and begins to stare out of the window. She is in her own world of thoughts, when she is nufged from the side. She winces and looks angrily at Ava, who only nods slightly to the teacher.

\- Fatou, do you have something on task 5c?

\- Uh, well I..I didn't really get the task..

\- But that's exactly the same thing we just did with a and b?

\- Yes, I haven't really understood them either yet..

\- Then why didn't you ask right away? I told all of you to just ask right away if you don't understand something. So, who can explain clearly how to solve the task here again?

_Nobody answers so it seems to be a really difficult task, phew luckily._

Her teacher looks around the room and stops again with her gaze in Fatou's direction.

\- Yes Kieu My, can you explain it?

Kieu My starts talking and almost automatically Fatou's head goes in the direction where the voice is coming from and freezes when she notices that Kieu My's gaze is on her. She turns around quickly and would like to sink into the ground right now.

\- And do you understand it now?

\- Hmmm? Oh uh yes, I think so.

\- Well then we can go on now, oh and Fatou, I would really like to speak to you briefly after the lesson, okay?

\- Uh, of course.

_Oh man, that was embaressing, not only that she still doesn't know how the shitty task goes, apparently even her teacher noticed that she wasn't listening. Great, then Lieu My can already guess what's going on._

Fortunately, the rest of the lesson goes on without further interruptions and Fatou is relived when she finally hears the bell aht announces the end of the lesson. She tells Ava that she'll be in the cafeteria when she's finished and then packs up extra slowly. She doesn't really care what her teacher has to say to her, it's always the same talk anyway. But her disinterest does not last long, because her teacher is still standing in front of the blackboard with, of all people, Kieu My, talking about something. Fatou slowly moves towards the two of them and then stops a good meter in front of them.

\- Well, now that we're alone, so..

_Helllooooo, we are not ALONE! Kieu My is standing right infront of me!_

\- Fatou?

\- Uh sorry, I was just somewhere else, sorry, what did you say?

\- Well I noticed that you have been lost in my class lately, not only in writing, but also verbally..

_Does she have to say that infront of HER now, why is she even still here!?_

-... and I really don't want you to screw up your testimony with the grade, that's why I asked Kieu My if she might be able to help you a little.

_Wait what, did she just get that right? Kieu My help her? Oh shit.._

-... and she just told me earlier that she would help you and that for free.

OMG, Kieu My wants to help HER voluntarily!? Fatou is only a short distance away from a heart attack before a thought comes to her mind. Why should she help her? Something HAS to come out of it for her too, right?

\- And what do you think about the idea?

\- Uh well I, I don't know.

\- Belive me that would be really good for your grade and Kieu My is the best in the whole class.

_Just say "no" and everything will be fine Fatou.._

\- Okay maybe it will really help me, but of course only if that uh really doesn't cause any problems.

\- All good.

_Oh shit, she just talked to ME! Breath in and out deeply. In and out again, very calm._

\- Well since that has now been clarified, I expect the best performence from you in the near future. Just kidding, you can both take a break now.

Fatou wakes up from her shock and quickly takes her backpack and is already seconds later out of the door. But she doesn't get far because she is stopped by a hand on her arm. She slowly turns around and looks straight into Kieu My's beautiful eyes.

\- Hey, maybe we already can find one or two days to meet?

\- Hmmm?

\- For learning, so..

\- Oh yes sorry, I was just somewhere else. Sure, when do you have time?

\- So for me it would work best on Tuesdays and Thursdays, for you?

\- Yes, uh, Tuesday and Thursday are fine.

\- Well then we say that we can start right away after school tomorrow?

\- Tomorrow?

\- Yeah or don't you have time?

\- Sorry, of course I have time. Uhmm.. and where tomorrow?

\- Since I heard that you study best at home, I would say at yours or do you live far away from school?

\- No no, just 10 minutes.

\- Well that fits then, I uh have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow.

\- Bye.

And already she is gone.. What just happend here, that was creepy as fuck! She has to tell Ava and the others about it. As agreed, Fatou goes to the cafeteria, where she alread sees Ava, Nora and Mailin. As soon as she is there all the questions come up.

\- What took you so long?

\- And what did she want?

\- You guys don't belive what just happend to me.

\- Come on, just tell us!

\- Okay, so as you probably know, I should stay there after the lesson and so I am, but Kieu My was still in the room and then the three of us stood in front of the blackboard and Ms.Geiger (just a name) suddenly started talking to me that she noticed that I have gotten a bit worse lately and she does not wnat to quote "beat my testimony because of the grade" and then asked Kieu My if she could help me..

\- Wait wait, did I get that right now, she wants Kieu My aka your biggest crush on earth to help you in physics?

\- Yeah, and Kieu My then just agreed that she can do that and..

\- Again what the fuck, SHE agreed!?

\- Yeah, I just said that but okay. But the worst is yet to come. She, so Kieu My, intercepted me afterwards and asked when we wanted to meet.

\- My prayers have been be answered, something is finally happening with the both of you.

\- We only learn together, she's not into me, she's not even into girls.

\- First of all, you don't know that exacly, maybe she is bi, because you know I herad something about that a few days ago. And I oly mean, when you spend time together, you start talking...

\- Oh shut up, she's way too popular for me, besides she's the queen of the school or have you forgotten that?

\- Yeah okay, but you never know. When do you meet anyway? Do you already have a day?

\- Yes, she'll come with me home after school tomorrow and the whole thing was kinda even her idea, just saying.

\- Tomorrow already? Apparently she's in a hury to spend time alone with you.

\- Uh stop it, I'm nervous enough as it is.

Now Mailin joins in for the first time, she didn't said anything about the whole subject just yet.

\- Just look at it positively, what bad can happen tomorrow?

\- Well quite a few things, for example I could completly embarrass myself and then she'll find me even more weird than usual.

\- Oh come on, you just have to be yourself, as you are with us and then it'll work out and if she doesn't like that, then she's just not the right one.

\- Wow, those were really too deep words, I think I can handle it.

\- Besides, we also belive in you Chibi, of course you can handle it...


End file.
